Un mal entendido
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: La vista nos puede engañar, descubre que es lo que pasa cuando Harry se presta para una broma que no tiene un buen final... HHr total!


Hola!!! Bueno aquí he llegado con mi segundo fic publicado en este sitio , sin embargo ya lo habia publicado en otro lugar y espero que sea de su agrado, se me ocurrió en un día de ocio xD y esto fue lo que resultó, bueno antes que nada les quiero dar mil gracias a las personas que leyeron mi otro fic y se los dedicó especialmente a ellas: UsagiPotter, dragonfly81, Tonks Granger, lanyera, LowlyMARIANA, Al. Max Potter Granger. A ustedes muchas gracias por leer mi otro fic y haber dejado review, de verdad me animaron para subir este otro fic, GRACIAS!!

Ahora si les dejo el fic y espero que les guste!!

* * *

**Un mal entendido**

Ya vas por ella otra vez¿cierto? – le dijo casi divertida Ginny a Harry mientras se servía una humeante taza de café. Esta era la rutina hace unos 3 meses, el tiempo en que Hermione y Harry llevaban sin hablarse. Antes de que pasara esto los 2, incluidos Ginny y Ron vivían en una casa que habían comprado en el centro de Londres. Un lugar muy apacible para 4 chicos que escapaban de la fama que había provocado la caída de Voldemort. Obviamente el más perseguido por la prensa era Harry, sin embargo los otros 3 amigos tenían un acoso muy similar al del chico de la cicatriz. A pesar de querer huir del ajetreo que implicaba ser "Los que salvaron al mundo mágico de la destrucción y aniquilación total", querían desempeñarse en el mundo mágico como siempre lo habían tenido previsto por eso solo mantenían el contacto pero siempre evitando algún tipo de acercamiento a su vida personal, la vida desde la caída de Voldemort y sus mortífagos era agradable y tranquila, de ese suceso ya habían pasado cerca de 4 años, pero este quiebre de Hermione y Harry estaba causando más estragos que los que el mismismo Voldemort había hecho.

Las cosas en cuestión de sentimientos estaban así: Ron hace 3 años estaba fervientemente comprometido con Luna, su relación era algo espectacular y sumamente compatible. El chico Weasley era la persona ideal para Luna y ella simplemente lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, en resumidas cuentas una pareja perfecta.

Ginny tampoco se quedaba atrás, la pelirroja desde hace un año salía con Neville, una relación que iba en un carril muy serio y con fuertes expectativas futuras.

Y por último nos quedan Harry y Hermione, después de la batalla final los chicos comenzaron una fuerte unión y confianza que con el tiempo se acrecentaba más y más, hasta el punto en que los lazos se estrecharon al máximo y dieron la feliz noticia de su noviazgo a los chicos Weasley, obviamente estos estaban más que felices y muy poco sorprendidos ya que era lo que se veía venir y como normalmente decía Ginny:

"Son el uno para el otro" en esa frase se resumía todo, entonces ¿ Porqué ahora estaban sin hablarse, la respuesta es bastante simple: **_un malentendido_**, así es, eso llevo a la ruptura entre la perfecta pareja que hacían Harry y Hermione...

**.:. Flash back .:.**

Harry se preparaba para empezar el entrenamiento diario junto con Ron y Draco para el equipo de quiditch que representaban. Los 3 eran los astros del equipo, que además de su talento innato en este deporte aportaban con la cuota de fama que conllevaba sus nombres.

Harry, te acuerdas lo que te pedí hace un tiempo atrás – le dijo Draco al ojiverde antes de salir al campo de juego

Exactamente no¿me lo podrías recordar? – dijo el chico con una mirada divertida, ciertamente la memoria no era una de sus destacadas virtudes

Lo que pasa es que hoy cité a Pansy acá en el entrenamiento a tu nombre, acuérdate que esta locamente enamorada de ti – Harry hizo una mueca de asco al recordar eso – y bueno... tu sabes que la broma va – le dijo Draco con una mirada maliciosa. Hace exactamente un mes que Harry sabía del enamoramiento de Pansy hacía a él, decidió no decirle nada a Hermione por considerarlo una estupidez, además que él jamás se fijaría en esa tipa por lo cual no le dio mayor importancia. Pero a nuestro querido Draco se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerse pasar por Harry utilizando la poción multijugos y hacerle creer a Pansy que el chico de la cicatriz correspondía sus sentimientos. A Ron le pareció genial la idea, tendría algo por lo cual reírse por lo menos hasta fin de año. Harry no estaba muy convencido, no quería prestarse para algo así, pensó que talvez la chica tendría sed de venganza y lo tomaría como su víctima más próxima. Pero Draco le dijo que él se iba a encargar de que Pansy no quisiera oír más el nombre de Harry en años. Así nuestro ojiverde se animó y aceptó la proposición del blondo.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado... entonces¿qué tengo qué hacer? – le dijo Harry a Darco

Solo te tienes que quedar aquí, yo haré que la magia funcione – dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa formada en su rostro

Esta bien, pero después déjale en claro que ni loco me fijaría en ella -

No te preocupes, jamás volverá a acercarse a ti – y sin más Darco bebió de su poción elaborada con mucho cuidado. En cuestión de segundos Harry tenía en frente suyo un gemelo.

Y ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Draco acomodándose las ropas

Bastante bien... debo decir que esta apariencia te sienta espectacular – dijo Harry divertido ante las miradas de Ron y Draco

Lo bueno es que eres bastante modesto – le dijo Ron mientras acomodaba sus ropas

Bueno, vayan y asusten a Pansy luego para que yo pueda salir a entrenar cuanto antes – dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared.

Nos vemos después – dijo el blondo y emprendió camino al campo de juego seguido por el pelirrojo

Espero que esto no me cause problemas – pensó Harry y vaya que estaba en lo cierto

Al mismo tiempo en que el _"supuesto Harry"_ salía al campo de juego, Pansy estaba en las gradas ansiosa por ver a su "enamorado". De pronto lo vio flamante como siempre en su escoba y notó como de repente se acercaba hacía ella, su corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal, hasta que el llego a su lado

¿Quieres subirte a mi escoba preciosa? – le dijo fingiendo la voz Draco para que sonase parecida a la de Harry

Por supuesto – y sin más Pansy se montó en la escoba de Draco jurando que la persona que la tenía entre sus brazos era su antes odiado y ahora amado Harry Potter

Sin embargo, algo que no estaba previsto sucedió en esos instantes. De pronto una cabellera castaña se asomó en las gradas buscando la verde mirada de su novio, pero lo que encontró no le gustó para nada. No era nada menos que la maldita de Pansy entre los brazos de su Harry... ¡¡¿cómo podía estar pasando esto?!!... ¿desde cuándo Harry la engañaba vilmente con esa desgraciada?, y todo iba de mal en peor porque al volver su mirada ya no era un abrazo sino que ahora se besaban apasionadamente mientras surcaban los cielos¡¡ esto era de locos!! No lo soporto más y dando una última mirada de decepción e ira se retiró iracunda del campo, pero Ron justo la vió y asomo en su rostro una cara de espanto

¡¡Draco¡¡Hermione vio todo!! – grito alarmado el chico Weasley mientras se acercaba a la "pareja"

¿Draco? – dijo la morena deshaciendo el abrazo en el que estaba metida

¡¿Hermione?! No puede ser... ¡¡Harry me va a matar!! – dijo alarmado Draco

¡¡Infeliz¡¡Me engañaste!!... pensé que de verdad eras Harry – dijo la chica mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos

Por favor Pansy, sabes perfectamente que Harry ni aunque tuviera lesiones cerebrales múltiples te querría, eres menos que nada para él – dijo el blondo sin ninguna clase de cautela. La chica rompió en llanto y ordenó a Draco a que la bajara de ahí. Salió corriendo del lugar con el corazón quebrado y maldiciendo a su ex - compañero de casa

¿Qué se supone qué vas a hacer ahora? – le pregunto Ron al blondo

Rezar por que Harry no me lance un aveda kedabra – dijo Draco imaginándose la peor. Y no estaba nada alejado de la realidad porque a penas Harry escuchó lo ocurrido hace unos instantes se abalanzó sobre Draco con la seria intención de propinarle una merecida tunda por su estupidez, sin embargo Ron en un movimiento magistral evitó que Harry matara a Draco, aunque a su parecer era lo correcto.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – se decía a si mismo Harry

Harry, yo te acompaño, yo lo arruiné y debo arreglarlo – dijo apenado el chico Malfoy

Y dicho y hecho, se dirigieron a San Mungo con la seria intención de pillar a Hermione viendo a algún paciente y robarle unos minutos de su ocupada agenda.

Disculpe¿la Doctora Granger dónde se encuentra? – dijo Harry a la recepcionista que ya la conocía por las múltiples visitas que hacía el ojiverde a su novia

Se supone que debería estar en el cuarto 3097 – dijo amablemente la recepcionista

Muchas gracias – dijo cortésmente Harry y los 2 jugadores de quiditch se dirigieron al dichoso cuarto para hablar con Hermione. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarla de inmediato, la castaña no quería toparse con ninguno de los 2 individuos que tenía en frente, a pesar que a su parecer Draco no tenía nada que ver en esto, sabía que vendría en defensa de Harry y eso no quería escucharlo.

Amor déjame que te expliquemos lo que ocurrió, fue todo un **mal entendido** – le dijo Harry acercándose a ella –

No te me acerques – le dijo secamente – Y no me vuelvas a decir amor, te besas con esa pu...- se detuvo interiormente a lo que iba a decir – esa tipeja y ahora me vienes a decir amor como quien dice buenos días – dijo irónicamente la enfadada medimaga

Pero todo fue un mal entendido, Draco lo puede explicar – dijo el joven Potter señalando a Draco

No lo metas a él en esto, que yo sepa él no te obligo a besar a esa mujer –

Pero Hermione escúchame lo que tengo que decir... –

No Harry, no te quiero escuchar, así que no te acerques a mi más, déjame en paz – y sin más desapareció detrás de otro cuarto del hospital, donde obviamente la entrada estaba restringida sólo para el personal.

**.:. Fin del Flash Back .:.**

Desde ese entonces Hermione había decidido quedarse en la casa de una de sus amigas en Londres, no le dirigía la palabra a Harry y lo evitaba a como diera lugar. Ambos hermanos Weasley trataron de explicarle la situación, sin embargo la joven medimaga no entendía razones y no le interesaba lo que el mundo le dijera, para ella Harry Potter era un maldito que la había engañado vilmente y para desgracia de ella lo seguía amando como desde el primer día.

Así volvemos a la casa de los, ahora, 3 amigos

Así es, voy a tratar de hablar otra vez con ella, espero que el plan funcione – dijo pesadamente Harry. Realmente extrañaba a su novia y esta separación lo estaba matando lentamente, Draco por su parte no cabía en su culpa y todos los días hacía hasta lo imposible para que Hermione escuchara a Harry pero no había caso, la castaña siempre les ganaba en astucia y lograba escaparse de sus manos, pero en este día estaba todo listo para que nada saliera mal.

Entonces que la fuerza te acompañe Harry – le dijo riéndose Ginny

Gracias, necesitaré que me acompañé – dijo y se puso su chaqueta para salir al Hospital como cada día. Draco ya lo esperaba allá.

Pasados unos momentos ambos estaban esperando calladamente en el estacionamiento del recinto, puesto que era Miércoles y todos esos días Hermione volvía a su casa en el automóvil que se había comprado.

Hermione salió del hospital extrañada de que Harry no la hubiera interceptado como ya era de costumbre, tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago que asumió como molestia, y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a su auto. Cuando ambos jugadores de quiditch la vieron se miraron y como lo tenían acordado esperaron a que Hermione abriera la puerta del auto y Harry rápidamente entró a él junto con Hermione, mientras le quitaba su varita y se la tiraba a Draco que rápidamente desapareció del lugar. Inmediatamente Harry lanzó mil hechizos para cerrar el auto y no permitir que Hermione se escapara ahora, estaba perdida y sin escapatoria

Déjame salir Harry – dijo enfurecida Hermione

No hasta que me escuches –

No me interesa escucharte, déjame salir o sino...-

¿o sino qué¿Me vas a golpear acaso? –

No sería mala idea –

Hermione por favor escúchame – le dijo tomando su mano

¡¡No me toques Harry!! – grito escandalizada

Esta bien, pero escúchame – dijo un poco apenado Harry, Hermione se sintió muy mal al ver la cara de su Harry, le había dolido hacer eso, pero estaba enfurecida con Harry - Cariño, yo no te engañe, todo fue una broma que Draco hizo para molestar a Pansy y lo que paso en verdad es que... – Harry le contó todo lo sucedido a Hermione mientras esta lo miraba con expresión desconfiada – y eso es lo que paso – finalizo Harry

¿Y tu pretendes que yo te crea esa sarta de estupideces? – dijo Hermione más enfadada aún

Sé que es estúpido, pero es lo que realmente paso, yo nunca te engañaría, Hermione yo te amo¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo así? He estado 3 meses tratando de convencerte para hablar conmigo y tu lo único que haces es huir de mi y lo peor es que ¡¡¡yo no hice nada!! – explotó el chico de la cicatriz, ciertamente le dolía demasiado que Hermione no le hubiera creído y que se distanciaran tanto por una verdadera estupidez. Hermione lo pensó detenidamente y de verdad no existían motivos reales para no creerle a Harry, ella lo amaba, él la amaba, era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo que no estuvieran juntos

Pero Harry ponte en mi lugar... ¿cómo te hubieras sentido si me hubieras visto besándome con Víktor? –

¡¡Lo mato!! – respondió enfurecido

Exacto, eso mismo yo sentí... y además como aceptas prestar tu imagen para algo tan tonto –

No lo sé, solo era una broma – dijo el chico cabizbajo

Una broma que te costó nuestra relación –

Hermione ¿acaso ya no me amas? – dijo asustado Harry

No... – dijo Hermione y Harry sintió su corazón quebrarse

Entonces creo que no tengo nada que... – decía tristemente Harry

Harry me entendiste mal, lo que trataba de decir es que no me he olvidado de ti, yo te sigo amando igual o más que siempre – dijo ella tomando su mano y Harry sonrío

¿Eso quiere decir que vas a volver? – le dijo esperanzado

¿Es lo que tu quieres? – le dijo apretando su mano

No – dijo y la castaña frunció el ceño – Hermione¿vas a volver conmigo? – le dijo y la castaña se abalanzó a él y lo beso con la misma pasión que no sentía hace tres meses – Tomaré eso como un si – dijo sonriente mientras se abrazaba más a su chica

Pero ¿porqué no quieres que vuelva? – dijo extrañada

Quiero que te vayas a vivir solo conmigo –

Pero Harry, quieres decir que... –

Hermione... ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – le dijo totalmente nervioso

Harry acabamos de reconciliarnos y me ... –

No me importa, ya esperé 3 meses por ti, no quiero más – dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de su chaqueta y exhibía un bello anillo - ¿Aceptas ser la señora Potter? –

Como respuesta recibió un apasionado beso – Por supuesto que acepto – y después de eso los 2 comprometidos se dirigieron al asiento de atrás del auto guiados por el amor, calor y pasión del momento. Algo que hace mucho extrañaban. No les importo el lugar donde estaban y menos que fuera un auto el que presenciaba el acto de su amor, lo único que querían eran amarse y mientras antes mejor

* * *

Y eso fue!! Ojala haya gustado y puedan dejarme un review, muchas gracias por leer!!

mil besos!!

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
